Rescue
by I LOVE ICHIRUKI
Summary: Miley and liam were happy until one day when Demi went to visit and then something went wrong and Nick made an entrance and saved them. From what exactly? You'll have to read and find out


**Chapter 1**

Miley and Demi were at her and liam's house Demi was watching the jonas brothers on youtube...the funny moments.

"Miley you have to come and watch this it's hilarious"

Miley POV

I walk to Demi grabbed a chair and sat next to her and she was right it was hilarious. I heard the door open so we turned around and saw liam...wait...is he..drunk.

"Honey are you drunk?"

"Yes you got a problem with that!"

I was shocked he never yelled at me then he walked over to me grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me towards him

"Huh!? You got a problem with that!"

"Liam your hurting me!"

Demi saw me cry so she stood up and slap liam across the face he looked at Demi then returned the slap I was about to say something but he grabbed me again he brought out a knife and cut my cheek,lip,hand and both my arms then he threw me on the ground and started beating me up.

Demi's POV

I watched as liam did those things we were no match for him so I grabbed my phone and push speed dial. It rang it wasn't long till he picked up and I began to cry.

"Who is this?"

"Nick help us please!"

"Demi where are you what's wrong!?"

"I'm at Miley and liam's house we were watching youtube then liam came in and he was drunk Miley asked him if he was drunk then he yelled at her. She was beginning to cry because his hand was gripping her arm to tightly so I stood up and slap him across the face then he slapped me back and then he turned back to Miley and cut her cheek,lip,hand and both her arms. He then started to throw her on the ground and now his beating her please save us we can't take him but you can please help!"

"Ok,ok I'll be there in twelve minutes!"

I hang up and just like Nick said he was here twelve minutes later. He looked mad no he looked furious.

"Get off her!"

Miley's POV

Liam was punching me,I was practically full of bruises when I heard someone yell and liam being pulled away from me I open my eyes and saw Nick punching liam and falling on the ground.

"Don't you ever hurt Demi or Miley again you got that if you hurt even one of them and I find out your gonna get the life beaten out of you ok!"

Nick yelled at liam who was lying on the floor I have never seen Nick so mad before when he looked at Demi who was sitting in a corner he smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Nick for coming so fast"

"Well I had to come as fast as I can I wouldn't want you and Miley too hurt but it looks like your not too hurt"

"Yeah but Miley is much worse"

"Miley"

He turned towards me I hid my face in my knees Nick knows why I'm hiding my face from him I felt his arms wrap around me and slowly pulled me into his chest I let go of my knees,wrap my arms around him the cuts on my arms showing I bury my head in his chest and began to cry. He held me tighter and protectively.

"It's ok let it all out I'm here for you"

I was so glad Nick is here he always understands me yeah his my ex-boyfriend but he is sometimes there for me and he always understands me better than anyone else does and he's so caring,kind,loving and comforting.

"Thank you for saving me Nick"

I grabbed all the courage I had and lifted my face away from his chest and looked at him I could see shock and anger filling his eyes he moved to touch the deep gash on my cheek I winced when his finger touched it then the anger in his eyes turned to sadness

"Did liam do this to you?"

"Yes"

"I'm Sorry I didn't get here sooner"

"It's ok it's not your fault"

"No it isn't his it's mine"

Nick and I look at Demi confused

"What are you talking about it's not your fault"

"Yes it is if I just called Nick sooner instead of just sitting there you wouldn't have gotten so hurt"

Demi was almost crying I stand up,walk to her and gave her a big hug and she hugged me back.

Nick's POV

I watched as Miley comforted Demi. Miley is so beautiful,kind and nice. Ok I admit I'm still in love with her when she told me that she was engaged with this egg head I just felt so sad then I wrote the song wedding bells I missed her so,so much. It has been 6 months since I've seen her.

I walked up to the two and joined in the hug and about 15 minutes later Demi stopped crying

"Thank you guys for making me feel better you guys are the best"

"Thanks Dem that means a lot"

Then we heard a moan coming from liam signalling that he's waking up,I stand up and turn around to face him

"Demi"

"Yes"

"I need you to call Joe and Kevin"

"Why?"

"Because I can't do this by myself"

Miley's POV

I was so scared when Nick said that,that I stood up but I started to wobble I saw Nick looking at me from the corner of his eyes worried and frightened

"Nick what do you mean by that"

"That I might get so injured or get so seriously injured and then there would be no one to protect you guys from him but even if I get seriously injured I would try to stand up and protect you two from him even if it meant throwing my life away at least I would know that I died protecting my friends"

I fell to the ground and started crying but I stood up and ran to Nick giving him a hug from behind I felt his hands hold onto mine and I was still crying.

Nick's POV

I was completely surprised when Miley wrapped her arms around me but it helped,I was so frightened. I held onto her hands,the back of my shirt felt wet and I was so sad what if I do die then I won't be able to know how she feels about me and I won't be able to see her again the thought of not having her in my life and not knowing that I'm still...that I'm still in love with her it felt like someone ripping my heart out and hitting it with a hammer until they succeed in destroying it. I fell down on one knee like I was already defeated by the sadness and fright that was now filling my shattered heart. I felt tears coming down my cheeks not hearing what Demi was saying and I'm sure Miley didn't hear either because I think she was crying as well.

"Well,Well,Well look at that,the saviour is crying,Nick Jonas is crying"

He laughed. I don't want to fight him and risk dying because to me life wouldn't be life if Miley's not there and dead or alive I wouldn't be happy if I didn't have Miley by my side. I don't want to live without the one I love

"Do you want to know why I don't want to fight now"

"Yeah because then I can use it against you"

"Fine,the reason is Miley"

"Miley is the reason I don't want to fight you"

I felt Miley unwrap her arms that were around me and walked around so that she was bent down so I could look at her face and I turned to look at her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen I know she could see the love,caringness and honesty in my eyes but also the sadness, concern,fright,agony,hurt,pain,worry and vulnerability all these feelings swirling in my eyes and in my heart. Her face was just wet of the tears and that made me even more sad then I looked back at liam

"I don't want to fight you and risk dying because..." Before I continue I look back at Miley and look deeply into her eyes then I continued while looking deeply into her eyes "to me life wouldn't be life if...Miley's not there and dead or alive I wouldn't be happy if I didn't have her by my side. I don't want to live without the one I love"

I heard Miley,Demi,Joe and Kevin gasp...hey when did they get here but I looked mainly into Miley's eyes they were filled with shock and tears.

Miley's POV

OMG!

Nick still loves me a lot and what he said was so sweet and I didn't want him to die protecting me it would make me feel guilty for the rest of my life. I didn't know what to do if I choose liam then I would be happy,loved and cared for but also get beaten almost everyday and if I choose Nick I would also be happy and loved but I would also be laughing a lot,be surrounded by the Jonas family they always liked me,I would not be beaten and I could go play baseball with them,sing songs and rehearse them,I would be around friends without getting yelled at and I would be in the safety of Nick in the night but now that I listed all positives and negatives I made my decision. I looked into Nick's eyes all I saw was love,sadness and caringness but also worry,concern,vulnerability,agony,hurt and pain. He had all these emotions swirled at once in his eyes and I knew exactly why he had all those emotions and he had it because he is afraid of losing me,not being there for me,not being able to protect me and he is afraid of dying. I put my hand on his cheek and as soon as I did that he puts his hand over my hand and moves it to where his heart is. I cried when I heard his heartbeat, it's beating heavily like it's struggling too keep him alive with the thoughts of being afraid,protect,losing,not being able to do anything,dying and pain.

"Nick I...I choose yo-you I-I love yo-you too"

Nick's POV

When she said that I was happy but it just made my heart more heavy

"But what if something happens to you then you end up in the hospital and I-I'm not there for you,Miley I wouldn't know what to do without you,I would kill myself if something happened to you,Miley I can't live with myself knowing I wasn't there for you and if you got in an accident and...and..."

I can't say the word I just can't it would kill me if I say that one word. Somehow liam knew I didn't want to hear it.

"And died just imagine it Nick just imagine Miley laying on the ground bleeding and know one is there to save her. Imagine she got in a car crash and DIED before arriving at the hospital"

I went into panic mode I gripped my hair,started to breath heavily,my heartbeat 15 times every ten seconds that gone by and tears were streaming endlessly down my cheeks and dropping on the floor. Miley saw me panicking and turned my head towards her I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. She took my hand and put it on her chest her heartbeat felt so calm then she took her other hand and put it against my cheek. I was beginning to breath normally now.

"Relax Nick just calm down nothings going to happen"

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you"

Everyone gasps when she said that even I gasped. liam was outraged but before he could punch me Joe got him right in his face then Kevin kicked him in his side and also punched him in his face. After liam fell to the floor unconscious Joe ran to Demi to check if she had any injuries and then later noticed that she didn't have any injuries and hugged her. Kevin also ran over there and joined them but I don't care about that I care about Miley. I look into her eyes and she into mine.

"I love you too Miley"

I smiled at her when I said that and she did the same and then finally the long a waited kiss.


End file.
